


Pico Dulce -paleta/chupetin-

by Black_Keys_Girl



Series: Percy Jackson spanish ver. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy no puede dar crédito a sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pico Dulce -paleta/chupetin-

La brisa de verano soplaba cálida filtrándose por la ventana de mi cabaña; me encontraba solo puesto que Tyson, mi hermano, trabajaba en las fraguas de mi padre y no era uno de esos días donde pasaba a saludarme…  
La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que en la negrura de la noche nadie me veía pasearme en mis bóxers verde agua con peces azules cortesía de mi padre, o eso creía.  
Entonces escuche un ruido a mi alrededor y la piel de mi nuca se erizo sintiendo que alguien observaba mi espalda desnuda.  
Tome algo de un cajón mientras me sentaba en la cama y sonreí al ver su figura dibujarse en la espesura de la oscuridad.  
Sonríes como si me esperaras Jackson – murmuro y yo no pude dejar de hacerlo mientras tendía frente a él lo que había tomado.  
Su respiración pareció entrecortarse mientras se sentaba entre mis pies frente a mí  
Desenvolvió el pequeño aperitivo mientras rozaba sus labios de manera seductora con su lengua y sentí como un pulso de electricidad iba a clavarse directo a mi entrepierna…  
¿Realmente estaba preparado para lo que seguía?  
Destapado y desnudo comenzó a lamer con tanto ahincó que casi pierdo la cabeza y todo el control; debía recordarme que era un niño mientras le dejaba hacer…  
Mientras le veía lamer desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo el sabor, degustando, ponía tanto empeño que…  
Respire hondamente cuando se introdujo por completo el chupetín en la boca, no debería haberle dado algo tan sugestivo, me reprendía mientras él disfrutaba del dulce…  
Percy… -murmuro apenado sin querer señalar la obvia erección que había concebido en mis bóxers mientras su rostro se torcía en una mueca seductora… Maldito enano…   
Ni una palabra – conteste y me incline para probar el sabor del pico dulce directo de sus labios.


End file.
